Mean Gryffindors
by 1800WhereAmI
Summary: Ginny, a homeschooled witch, just moved to England from Africa. She enrolls in Hogwarts and soon makes new friends. Mean Girls combined with Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1. Prolouge**

I grew up in a muggle village. My parents home schooled us. They taught us all the magic we needed to know. We were out in the middle of nowhere, The Sahara desert.

I didn't ever get to know many of the girls so I was mostly around my brothers. I did do things with girls, but the girls in Africa were much different from the ones here.

So naturally, I didn't know anything about hair, makeup, clothes… anything! I mean, my only crush was on a boy named Ajuni when I was 5! Yes, I was a disaster. That is, until I came here, to Hogwarts

My dad had an odd obsession with muggles. He found them fascinating. Right before my 4th brothers were born ( they're twins) they moved out to Africa. My dad started observing the natives there, and did a documentary too. After almost 20 years my dad got a job offering at the british Ministry of Magic. That's where they were originally from.

I was so excited to leave. I was going to be living in a real house in a real city. I'd have so many fun things to do there. Not to mention the food! I wouldn't have to eat some grub delicacy the rest of my life. My brothers love them, but even after eating hundreds of them, I still hate the taste.

When we arrived at our house in England I was very surprised. I was a bit pouty because we were living on the outskirts or a very small town, rather than the huge city lights of London. But I soon came to like it.

A quite laughable moment was about a week after we had moved in. We received an owl from my eldest brother Bill who works at a wizard's bank in Egypt. He asked if it'd be okay if he stopped in for dinner. Bill did that sometimes since he was somewhat close and it wasn't as hard to apparate. We replied that it would be fine, but we were in England now, remember?

Towards the end of August my brother Ron and I received letters from a Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardy. It was asking if we would like to attend our last few years of schooling at their school. (Only Ron and I because the rest of our brothers had finished school and were off working.)

I was very excited about this. It was my parents' old school and they always told us about it. Ever since I was little I've wanted to go there. My mom and dad discussed it for a while and finally decided yes.

"You mean we get to go to a real school!" I squealed with excitement. Mom nodded.

Ron just grunted. Then his face lit up. "Do they have quid ditch at this school?"

I lost him after that. He and my brothers have all been crazy about quidditch since they could walk. I liked quidditch too, but it bugged me when that was all they cared about.

Ron, the twins, and I spent the rest of summer exploring our surroundings. We found a lake a bit of a walk away, and a large field perfect for playing quidditch without being seen by muggles.

"Bye!" Fred and George called as the walked towards the fireplace. "We'll see you tomorrow!"

"You're going to Diagon Alley too?" Ron asked.

They grinned at each other. "Sorta.." And with that they left before we could ask anymore questions.

Mom ordered us upstairs to our rooms because she wanted us well rested for our trip.

I woke up really early the next day. I was so excited I could barely sleep that night. I took a lot of time getting ready then, tyring to look extra-nice just in case I met anybody there. Particularly any _boy_.

Ron got up early too which was a supirse. Most of the summer he sleeps all day.

Finally, it was time to go.

"Now," mom directed. "We are going to Di-a-gon Al-ley. Got that?" She annunciated Diagon Alley very slowly and precisely, chopping it up into syllables.

Ron and I nodded.

I leapt into the flames and yelled, "DIAGON ALLEY!" I was swished aways into a swirling green mess, passing fireplaces as I went. I then came to one which hurtled me out into a very busy cobblestone street, Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well, it's been a while since I updated. Sorry, I kinda forgot about this story. Well, hope you like this chapter! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. If I did I woul not be wasting my time writing these stories. **

**CAHPTER 2. DIAGON ALLEY**

"Whoa!" Ron cried as he fell on top of me. I turned and glared at him. He was embarrassing me in front of all these people!

But when I looked away I saw that no one was staring at us. They all seemed to not have even seen it.

The huge shops and stores soon got the best of us. Ron and I were fascinated with all the different things sold and bought, and all the different stores. Back in Africa we mainly bought things from a market. Every now and then when we needed magic supplies we'd floo or portkey over to Egypt, and visit Bill when we were done.

"Come here, Ron!" Mum said crossly, dragging him away from the quidditch store. "We need to get you some new robes. We just got you those last year!" She indicated Ron's high-water robes.

"Ginny, you need them too. Your old ones fit you nicely, but you need a uniform at Hogwarts." Mum pushed us inside.

"Hello, there," Greeted a plump witch. "Come on in. What will you be needing today?"

"Two pairs of Hogwarts school robes."

She nodded and led them over to a fitting stand(?). There was another boy getting fitted as well. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Who's that boy over there?" I hissed. Ron squinted. "Blimey. I think that's Harry Potter!"

I let out a quiet shriek. The boy turned around, and in fact, he _was_ Harry Potter.

"Erm… Excuse me? Uh.. Are you okay?"

I just realized that my jaw was reaching the ground, and drool was dribbling down my chin. "Oh. Uh… Sorry. I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley. And this is my brother Ron."

" Harry Potter. You two from Hogwarts?"

Ron shook his head and I nodded. We all laughed. "Well, we're starting there this year."

Harry looked confused. "You guys are first years! Wow. You're pretty big for your age."

Ron and I laughed again. "No. Well, technically yes, but… Okay, we were home schooled. We moved here, to England, and decided to go to a school here, Hogwarts."

"Cool," Harry said as they bought their fitted robes and went their separate ways.

Later in the day, while exiting Flourish and Blotts, Ron and Ginny came upon a peculiar sight. "Hey Ginny," Ron muttered pointing to large sign, "Why is our name on that sign?" My eyes widened as I looked upon the sign that read, '_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.'_ "I don't know," I whispered in response.

Ron and I rushed over to the shop, which was packed full of kids.

"It's a joke shop!" Ron exclaimed.

And indeed it was. There were assortments of trick candies and wands. There were plenty of love potions to go around and little creatures called Pygmy Puffs. Their most popular item was the skiving snack boxes, which were candies that when taken, made you temporarily sick, just long enough to get you out of class. There were tons of games and prank objects like a punching telescope.

"Ron! Ginny!" someone called. Ron and I turned to see Fred, and walking towards him was George.

"Hey! Fancy seeing you here!" Ron said, not quite putting together it was their shop.

"Yeah, you wouldn't think the _owners_ would show up to their very own shop!" George said sarcastically.

Ron's eyes widened. "_Merlin!_" He cried. "You blokes own this joint!"

The twins nodded proudly.

"This is so amazing!" I complimented. "I never thought those explosions and odors omitting from your room were ever serious. I thought you were just fooling around."

"Well we have big plans for this place Gin," They told me. "Now, since you'll be going to a school you'll need some prank worthy items." They handed me a bag full of merchandise.

I gave them a huge smile. "Thank you!"

"What about me?" Ron demanded.

"Oh yeah. Uh- Here."

After looking at all the shop had to offer and a long conversation with our brothers, Ron and I continued on to the next store.

After many hours of shopping we headed home.

I sighed as I flopped onto our couch. "Well, that was quite a day. And I'm starving."

"Want one?" Ron asked, offering me a cookie.

"Sure." As soon as I took a bite I knew I shouldn't have. I could feel my nose start swelling up, and soon I could actually see it without looking at a mirror. "What'd you do?" I panicked.

Ron chuckled. "Weasley's Cookie Collection. I've got poison oak and blisters too."

The summer flew by so fast. Before I knew it, it was August 31st. I spent all day packing. Mum said that when she was at school she fit everything in a trunk. Who am I supposed to so that? I have a year's worth of things to pack. Ron told me I was being too much of a girl and that I didn't need to pack much. Easy for him to say. He's a boy. It took him a total of fifteen minutes to pack. But I doubt he packed much anyways. One time we went camping and Ron wore the same pair of underwear for four days straight. And Charlie forgot to pack shirts. Lucky for him it was only a week. He wore the shirt on his back and then one huge one I was planning to wear to bed. He couldn't take any of the other brothers because they two only had about two packed. Men have horrid hygiene problems.

I could not fall asleep that night. I was too excited and nervous for school. When I finally did fall asleep I had a horrible nightmare that the train crashed into the lake by the castle that Dad was telling us about.

I got out of bed around 5:30, even though we wouldn't be leaving till a little bit after ten. I took a long shower and spent hours trying to make my hair look perfect. I redressed myself seven times, trying to get the perfect outfit. This was pointless because I'd have to change into my school robes eventually.

The ride there was so scary. I was shaking I was so nervous. Ron, on the other hand, was very laidback about the whole thing. He actually fell asleep on the way over. He was up all night playing exploding snap with Fred, George, Bill and Charlie, who had all came over for our goodbye.

"Who can sleep at a time like this?" I asked Ron.

Ron shrugged. "Who cares what people think. Everything will be fine, Ginny."

"I hope."

We finally arrived at the station. I almost cried as I said goodbye to Mum and Dad. We're very close to them and I've never been away from them more than a couple days.

"Bye!" I called, waving to them. Slowly I turned and boarded the train.

**End Note: Yay! Next chapter will be them on the train, meeting people, etc. I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
